Mike
Michael Munroe, known to his friends as Mike, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Brett Dalton. Appearance Mike wears a flannel jacket underneath a dark blue padded vest, a white tanktop undershirt, and a pair of jeans. After progressing through the game, Mike's appearance changes to that of his jeans, a white tanktop undershirt, and an olive-green tattered army jacket. In the prologue, Mike wears a red plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. Personality Described ingame as intelligent, determined and persuasive, Mike is known among the survivors for being promiscuous, and seems to "love women" despite his hate for commitment, and is very popular with them. He is a man of action, and is usually the first to volunteer and make suggestions. According to a hallucination of Dr. Hill, Mike has a fear of Isolation despite being on his own more than any other character in the game. However, this could just be a misrepresentation of Mike from the patient's perspective. Until Dawn Biography Good looking, smooth as silk, and silver-tongued, Mike is the resident ladykiller. He's had more girlfriends than he's had hot dinners, which can cause a few problems when a few of them are in his immediate circle of friends. With a narcissistic streak, there's no denying that he likes the attention that comes with being the man who stands up and can get things done. Involvement One Year Ago Mike is first seen watching Jessica and Sam argue about the impending prank on Hannah, in which he is the main conspirator. He, Ashley, Emily, Jessica, and Matt go up to the guest room and lay in wait for Hannah, and when she walks in, he convinces her to take off her blouse. As she is unbuttoning her shirt, the rest of the group pop out at Hannah just as Sam comes in the door warning her too late, causing her to be humiliated. He, along with everyone else, chases after her to the front of the lodge and calls after her to come back. Once Hannah's twin sister Beth gets outside, she asks him what happened, to which he replies that it was all just a prank. As Beth runs off to find Hannah in anger, Mike asks Sam if they should go after them. Sam tells him that he's probably the last person they want to see. Chapter 1 A year later, he returns to the lodge on the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearance. He first appears when he jumps out at Emily, his ex-girlfriend, and Matt, her new boyfriend after they walk across the bridge outside the lodge. After settling some tensions between himself and Matt, he starts walking to the cable car station when Emily catches up with him to talk, and seemingly embrace. Ashley sees this event through the lodge's telescope, and she may either tell Matt or keep him in the dark. He continues on his way to the station and frightens Jessica, his new girlfriend, with a snowball. They begin to flirt with each other, eventually escalating into a snowball fight between the pair, which ends in them falling on top of one another. Depending on the choices made, the scene can be romantic, funny or chilling if Jessica had killed an innocent bird in the fight, causing an icicle to fall down. Eventually, they decide to head back to the lodge, all the while continuing their flirting. Chapter 2 Mike and Jessica meet up with everyone else inside the lodge and, depending on whether or not Matt saw the embrace between Mike and Emily, a heated argument can start. If Matt does not see the exchange or does not push the argument too far, Mike then witnesses a quarrel between Emily and Jessica, but in either case Josh defuses the fight and tells him to check out the guest cabin along with Jessica. After clearing his mind outside, Jessica comes out and comforts him before Josh follows, apologizing for kicking them out of the lodge in such an abrupt manner. Josh jokes about the couple's "alone time", referring to them as "porn stars" because he claims he would "pay to see it", much to Jessica's disgust. He also reminds them to turn on the generator so that the lights outside will turn on and the gate will unlock, as it is dark. They start to walk to the woods towards their cabin, and they have the opportunity to take a selfie with each other, discuss about the fight that occurs in the lodge, and continue to rally cheesy sexual references between themselves. They discover the path is blocked by natural debris, so they are forced to investigate the mine, but Jessica accidentally falls down after some old boards break under her weight. Mike checks on her and eventually follows her down, and they slowly progress through the mineshafts. Once outside again, they make it to another viewpoint with a telescope and Jessica takes the opportunity to look out at their cabin, but claims to see a figure near it. Mike has a look. After not seeing anything, he turns his head and criticizes Jessica for being paranoid, yet being too late to acknowledge a weird figure appear in front of the telescope (which turns out to be the Wendigo, but nobody acknowledges this at the time). They proceed down the hill, and Mike is spooked once again by a bird flying out at him, which Jessica takes advantage of and makes fun of his cowardice. They once again meet a blockage in their path, this time a fallen tree, and Jessica starts to climb over it, but not before hitting Mike with another snowball. Just as he turns around and is about to retaliate, he discovers she has suddenly vanished, before hearing her piercing cry as the chapter ends. Chapter 3 Mike gets worried and quickly follows Jessica over the fallen tree. After he searches for a while, Jessica jumps out and scares him using a deer's skull all while recording it on her phone, much to his dismay and his jokey death threats. As they continue on their journey, Mike stops and listens out as he feels someone may be following them. He has the option to throw a rock to draw out the presence, but a deer jumps out at them, knocking them over. Once they pick themselves up, they come to an old shack, joking around that it is the actual cabin. If Mike has a look inside the shack he can find an old gas mask which he can either show to Jessica, creeping her out, or use it in a revenge prank against her, making her fall into a shallow stream of water and generally annoying her. As they move on the deer jumps out at them once again, but as it goes back into the bushes it is heard screaming. They meet it again shortly as it lays injured in their path, and Mike can comfort the dying animal or give it a swift and quick death. Regardless, the deer suddenly gets pulled away, freaking out the couple and causing them to sprint away thinking they are being chased by a bear (when in reality it is the Wendigo). They barely make it back to the lodge, and depending on Mike's choices Jessica can thank him or berate him. They soon shake off their fears, and Mike starts to make his advances on Jessica. However, she realizes she has lost her phone, and if Mike failed to be romantic during the trip she will be open with him and have an honest discussion about her feelings and inhibitions, but Mike still has an opportunity to seduce her. Before they have a chance to engage in further romance, one of the cabin windows is smashed and Mike goes to investigate, finding Jessica's missing phone. Thinking that her friends took it, she storms outside in anger and gloats about the fact that she is going to enjoy having sex with Mike. Not long after she goes back inside, a Wendigo suddenly grabs Jessica and forcefully pulls her through the door window. Chapter 4 Mike immediately grabs the gun left in the lodge and chases after Jessica through the woods. Depending on whether or not he takes the safe paths or the risky shortcuts, he can reach her at the old mine before she is killed, but regardless of the outcome the elevator she lies on collapses into the abyss and Mike will think that she is dead. Shortly after, he spots a figure further up the mineshaft and has a chance to get a shot off before following up. Once he climbs his way up he has another chance to shoot the mysterious figure, but will find out the gun has jammed and throws it away in favor of chasing the figure down, leading him to the Sanitorium. Chapter 5 Mike investigates the building to find The Stranger and clues about anything that can help him, and retrieves a machete stuck in a corpse. He finds the majority of the clues about what really happened in 1952 in the mines. His curiosity can cause him to accidentally touch a bear trap, presumably set up by The Stranger. His fingers are stuck, giving the player two choices; either amputate them or try to open the trap with the machete he found earlier on. If he amputates them, he can still use his machete, but if he tries to save his fingers, the machete breaks. As his search continues, he has the option to befriend one of the wolves that lives in the Sanitorium, who can help him from time to time. This location is also where Mike finds the army jacket he wears throughout the other chapters. When Mike is in the deepest halls of the building, he moves a barrel aside to open a door behind it, which he must shoot the lock to access. Unfortunately, the barrel he moves is full of oil, and the sparks from the gunshot cause an explosion that Mike is barely able to escape from. Chapter 7 He reappears at the start of this chapter, either waking up Sam if she was knocked out and captured by the Psychopath or grabbing her ankle to get her attention as she is investigating The Psycho's lair, teaming up with her to find their friends. They quickly find Ashley and Chris, where they discover the true identity of the Psycho that has been chasing them. Once he discovers the Psycho is Josh, he is enraged at the possibility that he killed Jessica, and so he punches Josh in the face, knocking him out cold. Soon after, Mike and Chris tie Josh up and march him out to the shed to prevent him from harming everyone else. Josh's deluded blubbers start to make Mike angry, provoking him to point a gun at Josh, which Chris can either knock out of his hand revealing that he didn't intend to actually shoot him, or berate Chris if he knocks out Josh with his stick. He tells Chris to head back to the lodge and keep an eye on everyone else while he stays with Josh for the night. Chapter 8 Regardless of his initial intentions to stay with Josh, he comes back to the lodge after either Emily or the Stranger arrives there. When the Stranger starts talking about the Wendigo, Mike doubts all of his claims in hope of blaming him, but then flashes back to his previous mistaken encounters and remains quiet. After Chris and the Stranger leave to search for Josh, Mike and the other survivors hide in the safe room located in the basement. If Chris does not survive the journey, Mike will be there to console Ashley when she witnesses his death. When he returns down to the basement safe room, he starts to panic and looks for any other exits in the building, as he does not want to stay in the room for fear of the Wendigos finding the survivors. He comes up with the idea of getting the cable car key off of Josh, but the rest of the survivors fear for his safety given Josh's disappearance, and if Emily has survived up until this point, she suggests that he may have been taken down to the mines where she ended up after the fire tower incident. Once the survivors discover the Stranger's journal, Mike relays his knowledge of the 1950's incident to the others. Again, depending on Emily's survival and if she was bit trying to escape, Ashley will notice the bite on Emily's shoulder and freak out due to assuming that the Wendigo's bites are infectious and that it will turn Emily into one of the creatures. Mike reluctantly sides with Ashley during this fight, and has the tough decision of whether or not to shoot her. Shortly after making up his mind, Mike tells everyone to stay in the safe room as he goes off to the Sanatorium once more. Chapter 9 Mike arrives at the Sanatorium once again to search for Josh to obtain the cable car keys. At the Sanatorium, he finds more objects and evidence that reveal the true purpose of the Sanatorium: to store all of the Wendigos so that they do not escape into the wild and harm innocent people. He has various encounters with the Wendigos, and inadvertently releases several. Mike will attempt to fight off the Wendigos as they aggressively pursue him, and near the end, Sam arrives in time to attack and help finish off a flaming Wendigo before/after escaping the Sanatorium. Chapter 10 Mike and Sam continue their journey in the mines, where Mike deduces that the Wendigos from the 1950's incident must be at least 80 years old. It is here that they also have the opportunity to find Hannah's journal and figure out the truth of what really happened after the twins disappeared, as well as the mutilated corpses of recent Wendigo victims to their horror (the number can vary depending on how many of the survivors have been killed). Eventually, they manage to find Josh in his hallucinatory state, and Mike slaps him across the face to bring him back into reality. After retrieving the keys, Sam decides to climb up the cliff face in order to get back to the lodge as quickly as possible, but Mike is forced to backtrack and escort Josh given his mental state. As they make their way back wading through the water, Mike suddenly gets dragged below and the Wendigo emerges to grab Josh, either killing him or capturing him as Mike tries to hide. Mike successfully emerges from the mines and startles Sam when she tries to open one of the lodge's doors. He explains to her that Josh had been taken by the Wendigo, and she seems to express pity for his fate. Mike suggests that they go back down to the basement to see if any of the survivors were still alive. On their way, they discover that a pair of miner Wendigos have invaded the basement, and any remaining survivors will run out in fear. They run back up to the main floor, only to find Wendigo Hannah hanging off of the chandelier in the lobby, causing them all to freeze in place. Hannah then begins fighting her older brethren, easily overpowering them and causing a gas leak in the process. Mike and Sam notice the leak and non-verbally coordinate a plan to destroy the Wendigos by incinerating the lodge. Mike will attempt to sneak by and break a light bulb while Sam uses the light switch at the exit to ignite the gas. Hannah will notice movement near the light bulb and patrol near Mike, and Sam can save him by yelling to attract Hannah's attention. If Sam successfully distracts Hannah, Mike will succeed in breaking the light bulb without being noticed by the Wendigos and escape right before Sam. Alternately, Mike can be incinerated by the blast if Sam runs for the switch early or if she gets killed by Hannah and forces Mike to use his lighter to set off the gas. Credits If Mike survives until dawn, he will appear in the police interviews in the end credits. He talks about Josh and his unstable mental state, and admits that he was wrong about accusing him of attacking Jessica. If Mike fails all QTE when chasing Jessica, he will blame himself for not being fast enough and will admit that it's his fault that she is dead. Possible Deaths *If Sam chooses not to help Mike or runs for the light switch before he escapes the lodge, he will be incinerated in the lodge explosion. *If Sam is caught and killed early on in the lodge escape and he get injured by Hannah (Wendigo), Mike will light his lighter to set the inferno, killing himself with the Wendigos. *If Sam fails the first 'Dont Move' segment in the lodge, after Mike smashes the light bulb he will be thrown against a pillar. If Sam survives, it is implied the pillar killed him in the death montage, but he would most likely have been killed by the explosion. Killed Victims *Emily (Determinant) *Hannah Washington (Wendigo) (Determinant) *Three Wendigos Relationships Ashley Mike and Ashley do not appear to get along very well, nor are they close. His lowest base relationships in the game are with her and Matt. However, they were in agreement on either shooting Emily or forcing her to leave after she was bitten. He also comforts her if Chris is killed during the shed run. Beth Washington As Mike and most of the survivors call after Hannah as she flees the lodge, Beth runs up to them and asks what happened. After learning that Hannah's emotional state was due to the group playing a prank on her, Beth calls Mike and the rest of the gang jerks and runs after Hannah. When it is revealed that Hannah cannibalized Beth in the Mines, he initially denies it, because he does not want to believe that that could happen to Beth. Emily In the beginning of the game Mike and Emily are in a relationship but break up in the year between the disappearance of Hannah Washington and Beth Washington. Mike and Emily try to forgive each other for their actions so they would at least be friends and move on. Mike can choose to say whether Jessica brings out the worst in Emily or tell Jessica to lay off Emily. Mike's second highest base relationship in the game is with her. However, their relationship may be completely damaged if Emily was bitten during Chapter 8. In fear of the bite being infectious and to ensure the safety of the remaining group, Mike will demand her to leave the room. When Emily refuses, Mike will point a gun at her and can choose to shoot her. If he did, the group will later learn the bite was harmless. He will show remorse and guilt, though desperately trying to justify his actions by blaming the unfortunate circumstances during the police interview. If Mike spared Emily, and Ashley will reveal the truth, she will be outraged at both of them and their relationship will drop to zero. Hannah Washington Hannah had a crush on Mike prior to the incident at the lodge. Just before the game begins, Mike writes Hannah a note telling her to come to the guest room at 2:00 A.M. As she arrives, Mike convinces Hannah to strip for him. Unbeknownst to her, Mike's advances were part of a prank that he, Emily, Jessica, Matt, and Ashley were playing on her. When she finds out, she becomes humiliated and flees the lodge, only to presumably meet her death in the woods. As a Wendigo, Hannah appears to have remnants of her care towards Mike. While she would kill every other person when given the chance, she never causes any direct fatal injuries to Mike, despite having many opportunities to do so. Jessica Jessica and Mike are known to be in a relationship. His highest base relationship in the game is with Jessica. Jessica waits at the ski lift to see Mike, and they have a playful snowball fight. They later go visit a cabin to have intercourse, and Mike is distraught when Jessica is kidnapped, and risks his life to save her. Believing that she is dead following her fall to the bottom of the shaft, he becomes extremely angry and upset and attempts to hunt down her killer. If Jessica dies, whether it's Mike's fault (for not being fast enough chasing her) or not (she dies later on in the mines when traveling either with Matt or by herself), Mike blames himself in the post-game interview, tearful and repentant. Jessica also shows concern for Mike in her post-game interview, asking if he made it out and if he's safe no matter what happens. The two clearly care about each other very much. Matt Depending on the player's actions, Mike and Matt can fight after Mike jumps out at Matt and Emily to scare them. They do not initially get along well due to Mike's former and present relationships with Emily. Mike's lowest base relationships in the game are with Matt and Ashley. Notably, Mike attempts to diffuse the situation between himself and Matt both times Matt acts initially aggressive, though he will fight back if Matt jumps at him. Additionally, later on in the game, if Emily shows back up alive after the attack in the mines, Mike asks about Matt almost immediately, wondering where he is and implying that maybe Matt has harder feelings against Mike than the other way around. Sam Mike and Sam have markedly different personalities that can put them at odds with each other at the beginning of the game. However, their trust and support for each other gradually increases as the situation becomes increasingly grim, forcing both of them to take action and eventually depend on each other for survival. When they are reunited after being separated they are happy to see each other alive and Sam can even show concern towards Mike's fingers if he had them amputated, showing that she cares for his well being. Regardless of Mike's and Sam's differences in personality, their survival skills and resourcefulness allowed them to rely on each other and develop a strong mutual trust for each other towards the end. Josh Washington Mike and Josh initially do not have the highest relationship values, but they tend to get along relatively well together at the beginning of the game, anyway. Josh does not seem hostile at Mike regarding his involvement in the disappearance of Hannah and Beth last year. They've apparently talked about a cabin farther up in the woods for Mike to take Jessica, and Josh jokes with him and apologizes for having to send the pair of them away after Jessica and Emily fight. Josh may have been intending to prank them later, but we never see it come to fruition. Later, Mike is angry with Josh over the 'death' of Jessica, believing that he is the culprit, and helps Chris tie Josh up in the shed nearby so they can keep an eye on him. Mike volunteers to stay with Josh in the shed while Chris heads back with the others. When the truth comes out, Mike figures that Josh must have the cable car key, and goes back into the mines to find him and retrieve both him and the key. Mike apologizes and says "I was wrong" about Josh being responsible for Jessica's death, and the two of them are amicable and even somewhat friendly while traveling together in the mines. When Hannah captures Josh, regardless of what happens, Mike runs, believing Josh to be dead. He expresses some level of guilt over what happened with Josh in his post-game interview. Chris Mike and Chris do not have a lot of interaction in the game, and indeed seem like very different people personality-wise. However, when the group comes back together in Chapter 7 and find out the truth about who the masked man is, it's Chris and Mike that take Josh out to the shed and tie him up. Based on who Chris chose to sacrifice during the sawblade trap, Josh will choose to antagonize one of them (regarding their romantic interests, respectively) and Chris has the option to disarm Mike when Mike gets frustrated and points a gun at Josh to stop his antagonizing. If Chris hits him, there's an awkward moment between the two as Mike claims that Chris 'knows him better' than to believe he'd actually hurt Josh, and Chris asks that Mike warn him next time, implying they actually are at least good friends, though we see little of it in the game. Later, they interact again; when the Stranger comes to the lodge, Chris can either open the door for Mike or ask that Mike give him the gun and have Mike open the door. When Mike protests giving up the gun, Chris claims that Mike can "take whatever it is with sheer good looks and muscles", and Mike agrees, handing him the gun. Chris also subtly gives Mike the opinion that he believes Emily needs to leave the lodge if she's bitten by the Wendigo in the mine, yet seems frightened if Mike chooses to shoot Emily. Trivia *He is one of three characters that cannot die until Chapter 10. The other two are Sam and Josh. *He has the most playable chapters out of all protagonists, with eight. *He can find the most totems out of all the playable characters, with ten. **He can also find half of the total Danger totems. *He was class president in high school. *His dream job is President of the United States. *He loves women and hates commitment. *He was voted most likely to become President. *In ten years, he sees himself working hard and playing hard. *He has a fear of isolation, as diagnosed by Dr. Hill. *His highest traits are romantic, funny, and brave. *His lowest traits are honest, charitable, and curious. *His highest relationship status is with Jessica. *His lowest relationship status is with Matt and Ashley. *He and Ashley are the only protagonists to be able to find clues from all three cluelines . **He is also the protagonist to find the most number of clues, with 24. ***He is also able to find two-thirds of the 1952 clueline. *He is the one of the two protagonists who could possibly kill another protagonist by intention (Emily). The second one being Ashley, who indirectly kills Chris if Chris chose to shoot Ashley. *His lines of dialogue (mostly curses) are often reused, especially while he is in the sanatorium the second time, and the final showdown with Wendigo at chapter ten. **Also, his flirting line with Hannah is exactly the same with his flirting line with Jessica if she resists his advance. Quotes * "We were just messing around Beth. It wasn't serious." - After Beth questions the group on Hannah's disappearance. * "Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun! We're up in the woods! It's spooky! Come on, let's get into the spirits of things!" - Mike after he jumps out at Matt and Emily. * "You can't just jump out at someone in the middle of the woods, it's scary!" ''- After Jessica scares him. * ''"Well, this isn't the internet, Jess. This is real life." ''- In the guest cabin. * ''"Shutters are shutted." - After shutting the shutters in the guest cabin. * "Whoa, easy there cowboy." - When questioned by Matt about seeing him with Emily. * "Whoa... hold on there mister..." - After meeting the Stranger. * "I told you, he's guilty as shit! Guilty of something!" - Disbelieving the Stranger. * "Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake, this is fucking unbelievable." - After discovering the Wendigo transformation process. * "Too many." - When questioned by Sam on the number of Wendigos in the Sanatorium. * "Ha! Ha! How's that feel, you fuck?" - Upon shooting a Wendigo in the Sanatorium. Also Mike's last line in the game if he ignites the lodge with the lighter. Gallery MikeMenu.png|Mike's Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game MikeMines.png|Mike noticing a strange shadow in the mines. Mike2.png|Mike getting scared. Mike5.png|Mike being annoyed by Jessica's prank. Mike7.png|Mike and Jessica in the cabin. Mike8.png|Mike finding Jessica's phone, thrown through the window. Mike10.png|Mike finding an injured Jessica. Mike11.png|Mike chasing after Jessica's attacker. Mike12.png|Mike chasing after Jessica's attacker (2). Mike13.png|Mike making friends with Wolfie in the Sanatorium. Mike14.png|Mike in the Sanatorium. Mike15.png|Mike meeting Sam back at the lodge. Mike16.png|Mike and Chris tying Josh up. Mike17.png|Mike about to shoot a frightened Emily. Mike18.png|Mike being attacked by a Wendigo. Mike19.png|Mike executing his final plan in the lodge. Mike20.png|Mike's death in the explosion. MikeCredits.png|Mike being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn. Category:Characters Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Determinant Fate Category:Male Category:Playable Characters